ENCUENTROS Y REENCUENTROS
by nambelle
Summary: HOLA... A TODOS, UN VIAJE A INGLETERRA TRAERA MAS QUE LA FELICIDAD A HACI Y NANA ESTE FANFIC SE LO DEDICO A UNA AMIGA MUY QUERIDA
1. EL VIAJE

Desde la última vez que hablé con Takumi acerca de Nana, las expectativas crecieron, haciendo que mis impulsos cobraran vida por tercera vez en lo que llevo de vida.

Reservé dos pasajes a Londres para el 30 de Mayo, aprovechando que Satsuki salía a vacaciones y podría matar cuatro pájaros de un tiro. Lo único que no tenia previsto era la trágica gripe que tendría que sobre llevar "el compañero" mi dulce y pequeñito Ren. Si es dulce, mucho más conmigo que con su papá. Aceptémoslo, es una dulzura, igual que Satsuki.

Cuando por fin llegó el día, ni Satsuki ni yo pudimos dormir la noche anterior. Tampoco pegamos los ojos durante el viaje, aunque las dos horas antes del anuncio del piloto del posterior descenso tomamos una siesta. Solo puedo decir que siempre me a parecido gracioso ir a favor del amanecer, sin mentir habíamos despegado a las 6:00 a.m. de Tokio y llegamos a las 7:30 a.m. del mismo día en Londres. A pesar de que fuimos las primeras en pasar por aduanas nos demoraron 15 minutos más, y por fin en la salida este del aeropuerto mi hija vislumbró a su papá tras una baranda que separaba a habitantes de los viajeros -papá, papá...!-gritaba la pequeña en una desenfrenada carrera hacia el hombre de blazer negro a rayas verticales y cabellos a la altura del cuello, este la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de que no le agrada mucho su escándalo. Pero cuando vi a ese muñeco vestido como toda una estrella punk me sentí desmayar, aunque fue más grande mi sorpresa verlo con tapabocas, señal de que estaba enfermo. LO saludé fuertemente cuando llegó con sus brasitos totalmente abiertos y riendo, luego Takumi, el no tenia idea como saludar si suave o fuertemente, parecía como si 12 meses y ocho días sin nosotras no hubieran marchado bien o como si la soledad los hubiera atrofiado.

Las cosas siguieron con total normalidad a pesar de la efusividad de Takumi, quien no dejaba de acariciarme el muslo y las manos como si nunca las hubiera tocado en su vida. ¡"dulce venganza"!- mis suspiros de poder y soberanía sobre esta sociedad conyugal a medias inundaba el lujoso auto en que ívamos. No obstante, mi repudio hacia él aún sigue latente luego de descubrir que aquel hombre se comportaba como un gigolo gratuito y fortuito ante cualquiera que le moviera sigilosamente el tracero, como lo escuche dos años depués de labios de Shin, cuando en una afanosa conversación soltó el dato (de lo que en un inicio pensaba Takumi de mí) sin pensar. Estaba segura que este hombre me la jugaba cada noche con una mujer distinta, afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo de lo que soy para él -la mujer que cuida a sus hijos- con consecuencias devatadoras para mis "pildoritas".

Aún no entiendo, no comprendo aquel desenfreno por abrazarme; un leve descanso porque al fin hay alguien que puede cuidar a conciencia a a sus hijos, o porque llegó su esposa. Es triste pensar en eso, es la razón número 2 por la cual quiero separarme de esta unión. Ahora siento que esto es un fraude que al principio era lindo, fugarnos en la noche y casarnos a escondidas en el ayuntamiento, pero las cosas se fueron dilatando y envejeciendo, perdiéndose, sería la palabra adecuada. Takumi constriñe con estilo, es autoritario con sus amantes y se comportaba como un infeliz bastardo a mi lado. Decía que me amaba, pero casi nunca lo demostraba.

Hace mucho tiempo decía que no me importaba si él fuera cruel en el fondo me amaba... pero... Cuando me amó? qué es lo que quiere? yo vine expresamente a encontrar a Nana y llevarme así sea a la fuerza a Ren de vuela a Japón. Qué desea él de mí?, amor?, compasión? o una bofetada seca y endurecida por los años?. No lo sé. Si alguien sabe digamelo porque... no tengo idea.

-Mami... en que piensas?- pregunta Satsuki mirando atentamente el paisaje por la ventana -no has dicho nada! y no paras cuando acabas de vivir una aventura mami!

-estaba pensando en tí y en Ren- respondo observandolos a los dos niños en el asiento tracero

-mami, quiero estudiar aquí si me dejas, me dejas?- pregunta Ren con esa carita de pícaro que pone cuando va a hacer una maldad. Suspiro, Tamaki me mira expectante y atina -sería estupendo si los cuatro estuviéramos aquí juntos- Suspiro más profundo

-lo pensaré amor, te diré mañana, aunque tu idea es maravillosa- le respondo a Ren muy diplomáticamente para no pelear con el niño de mis ojos que hacia tiempo no veía.

Por fin llegamos a la casa. Me sorprendio el orden y la limpieza, no lo esperaba. Ren por su parte llevo todas las maletas a las habitaciones correspondientes y por supuesto mis cosas estaban en la habitacion principal, me asuste al notar eso, no supe que hacer, me horroriza saberlo. Takumi, inmaculado en su presencia se deshizo de su chaqueta y se recogio las mangas de la camisa dispueto a... ¿cocinar? -sientanse como en casa chicas!- acoto al tiempo que sonaba el timbre. Fui a abrir y me encontre con la encantadora sorpresa de Naoki

**oOo**

Naoki, era mi salvación. Tener entretenidos tanto a Ren como a Satsuki cuando se unian era algo monumental, digno de Nana que solo Naoki tenía la pacienca de imitar. Mi esposa lo saludó efusivamente y él con su gran bocota le contó con lujo de detalles donde y como vivía Nana Osaki alias "la rubia asíatica" -como le bautizó Naoki- lo cual hizo que la mujer sentada en la sala se llenara de estrógenos y comenzara a llorar y gritar por todos -quiero ir ya!!!! quiero ir ya!!!!!- era algo insoportable para mis oidos, teniendo en cuenta mi plan para que volviera a mi. Ella es mía, o bueno era mía cuando no reconocía que ella se entregaba sin objeciones a mí y yo simplemente ni la llamaba para saber como estaba. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mí y yo ocupado con otras mujeres que no fueran ella incluyendo a Reira, para mi siempre fue una hermana hasta ese día que quiso acabar en mis brazos. No se como arreglar esto, tengo entendido que se está acercando de nuevo a Nobu y me hierve la sangre, no entiendo por qué si a mi me encantaba meterme con otras mujeres.

Termino de cocinar -el desayuno está listo!!!!- anuncio con una sonrisa algo fingida obvia para la elegante castaña en frente de mí. waffles con leche achocolatada para Satsuki y Ren, pan árabe y ensalada de frutas para Nana y yo con capuccino y Naoki.... que mire para el techo, afortunadadamente quedó pan de sobra para que el degustara. Todo perfecto hasta ahi, se me ocurre la grandiosa idea de sugerlirle a Naoki de llevarse a los niños fuera con su encantadora y casi demente momo-chan para conversar Nana y yo a solas y en privado, sencillamente ya me esta dando urticaria el celivato y ya me ha cansado de las amantes, ya no quiero clones de ella, la quiero a ella, aunque me alla dado cuenta muy tarde.

-al fin solo!- digo, ella solo sonrie, aunque fascinante me da la sensacion de que no esta contenta, que me reprocha algo.

-si, al fin solos; aunque un poco tarde me atrevo a decir -se detiene con la mirada humeda- 1año esperandote, dos tratando que me pusieras un poquito de atencion y el resto totalmente sola... sin embargo no niego que queria ver a Satsuki t ren sonriendo una vez mas, pero no se si conmigo pueda ser igual -me acercaba lentamente a ella para suavizar las cosas, pero ella lo nota facilmente y regreso a mi sitio anterior en la sala, ella aun sentada, gime desconsolada, no permite que acerque, aun me castiga, aun me cobra todas las arbitrariedades del pasado tan dolorosas para ella. Eramos jovenes, pero no es excusa, se la arrevate a su circulo de amigos como un premio que habia que ganar y usar mientras sirviera. Que equivocado estaba, era mi norte. Sentar cabeza debia ser una experiencia magnifica. Trabajo no es excusa, tenia el maldito celular a la mano y nunca le dije lo mucho que la amaba. Amantes, muchas, todas de cierta manera iguales a ella. Actrices, modelos, secretarias, maquilladoras, coordinadoras de eventos, periodistas. Stella nunca era como Nana, se iba con otros cuando no estaba yo. Y ahora lloro mi desdicha.

**oOo**

-no te acerques, solo dejalo asi, ya pasara. Que quieres ahora Takumi?- pregunte herida, dolida y desamparada

-...

-no digas nada, ya no quieres nada, verdad?

-te quiero a ti

-por cuanto tiempo?

-hasta que muera!!!

-jajajaja no me hagas reir, siento que me muero sabiendo que estas con otra, como puedes decir que me quieres hasta que te mueras- dije con lagrimas en los ojos y el se acerco arrodillandose a mis pies gomen nasai dijo y yo no sabia que hacer

-gomen, gomen no sabia lo que hacia, me parecia bien lo que hacia!- sus lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos como si en verdad tuviera vida - te quiero a ti y solo a ti, lo comprendi cuando me vi en esta penosa soledad, todo lo que hice y deje de hacer cuando no estaba a tu lado no estaba bien

-no se que debo hacer!- dije confundida, no sabia a ciencia cierta si se estaba haciendo el sufrido, aunque nuca ha jugado tan bajo -no tengo idea que hacer y menos ahora, yo solo vine porque mis hijos necesitan una familia unida y tambien a encontrar a Nana

-ah??????

-vine por que mis hijos necesitan una familia unida y al encuentro a Nana

-puedo besarte????????- pregunto de una manera picara que hacia tiempo no escuchaba, me dejo en shock y sin recibir una respuesta senti sus labios en los mios, luego su lengua y sus manos en mis piernas ¿ah?

-mas despacio rockstar- y el timbre suena dandome la razon.

Al abrir la puerta Naoki traia a Ren palido como la nieve en invierno y Satsuki en un mar de lagrimas -mi hermanito se va a morir, yo no quiero que se muera a a a a a a!!!!!!!- me abrazo Ren muerto de fiebre, y Takumi se fue a consolar a Sa-chan

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

RECIBO SUJERENCIAS, REGAÑOS, ALAGOS, CRITICAS

PERO ESCRIBAN ALGO, NO ME DESILUCIONEN


	2. HOSPITAL

HOSPITAL

Al abrir la puerta Naoki traia a Ren palido como la nieve en invierno y Satsuki en un mar de lagrimas -mi hermanito se va a morir, yo no quiero que se muera a a a a a a!!!!!!!- me abrazo Ren muerto de fiebre, y Takumi se fue a consolar a Sa-chan. Ren estaba tranquilo, sin embargo estaba temblando incontrolablemente y con mucha fiebre -se desmayó cuando íbamos caminando- exclamó Naoki muy asustado -Takumi abre la canilla de la bañera y regula el agua para que esté tibia casi fria, por favor- ordené con el corazón en la mano, y desvestí a Ren casi arrancándole lo que traía puesto, dejándolo en boxers y de inmediato a la bañera -mami por qué estás naranja?- preguntó Ren en medio de sus delirios -naranja?- pregunté -sí naranja y todo está azul detras de tí- no aguante más y le mojé lentamente la cabeza para que se le bajara lea fiebre, y en cuestión de minutos su fiebre bajo a algo razonable 37.5°, Gracias a Dios. De todos modos, lo llevamos directo al hospital, tenía miedo de que esa fiebre le hubiera quemado las neuronas. Efectivamente en urgencias lo remitieron a pediatría, donde le aplicaron suero intravenoso que le dolió más a Sha-chan que a Ren, sin embargo el pediatra nos recomendó dejarlo hospitalizado dos días más debido a que era una influenza estacionaria con principios de nuemonía

-en algún momento estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de casa los primeros días de primavera?-indagó el doctor

-sí, siempre va al parque a tocar su guitarra un buen tiempo todas las tardes desde hace un año, pero nunca ha sucedido esto doctor- respondió Takumi

-está bien le haremos exámenes de farinje, laringe y bronquios para saber más sobre su estado de salud

-mami...cof cof... mami....ijmmcof... mami- me llamó Ren -una enfermera me dijo que me tengo que quedar, tú te quedarás conmigo, verdad?

-sí, mi amor- le dí un abrazo

**oOo**

parecía como se me fuera la vida entre las manos. Nunca me preocupé por él como lo hace Nana, siempre pensé que le hacía bien un poco de libertad, y ahora tiene influenza, Dios qué errores debo seguir cometiendo para saber que no soy buen esposo y tampoco buen padre?

-papi, tengo hambre, me compras algo?- pregunta Satsuki bostesando

-pero si acabaste de desayunar- le digo medio enfadado

- es que ya son las diez y mi mam´siempre me da un pedazo de melón, pero aquí no venden melón, cierto?

-ok, te gustan las manzanas?

-sí- bajamos al comedor del hospital para comer algo y despejar un poco la cabeza. De repente me viene la imagen de Reira a la cabeza. Quién es ella ahora?, un fantasma del pasado? no es solo una niñ mimada que nunca aprendió a valerce sola en la vida, por qué me cuesta reconocerlo? tampoco yo se valerme solo. Sí trabajo, si vivo prácticamente solo, si Ren duerme a mi lado, pero no es lo mismo, no es lo mismo que un día Nana me había prometido una noche "-seré tuyo en las buenas y en las malas....-". Estoy conciente que desperdicié mi momento y esto es lo que rcojo: una vida familiar a medias.

**oOo**

mami, tu me quieres?

-si corazón- lo beso

-y quieres a mi papá también?

-mmmmm...- lo observo unos segundos -sí

-yo también te quiero

-duerme un rato Ren

-mami no te vallas, sigue aquí abrazándome

está bien- lo acuno entre mis brazos, como hacia casi ocho años no lo abrazaba así, se acurruca en mi pecho lentamente y comiensa a temblar prcipitadamente

-mami tengo escalosfrios

-quiere que te acobije?

-sí, pero no te vallas

-no me voy a ir- le dije cariñosamente y llamé a las enfermeras porque me preocupaba que de nuevo tuviera fiebre alta. luego llegaron y le colocaron una inyección que le dolió tanto que me hizo recordar lo llorón que era cuando bebé; me dio miedo, tristeza y a la vez risa.

-ya vas a estar mejor con esto, tranquilo no es para tanto- le dijo la enfermera que antes le parecía un ángel, ahora le era un ogro sin sentimientos

-claro, como a usted no le duele- contestó groseramente el pequeño en la cama y unas lágrimas en sus mejillas

-Ren, así no se responde- le regañé mientras la enfermera salía del cuarto sonriendo

Así se pasó el día tranquilamente, sin cambios aparentes, ni mejorías, aunque con un gran apetito de parte de Ren. Takumi por su parte no hacía sino pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

El médico volvio para revisarlo y lo encontró mejor al rededor de las 5:00 de la tarde -si sigue así mañana en la mañana se le podrá dar de alta- predijo el hombre de bata blanca

-en serio?

**oOo**

la vida aquí es placentera, calmada y a la vez abrumadora, un poco parecida a la inaudible Tokio. A veces me siento morir y una vez por semana me dirijo al mar para tratar de ahogarme. Siento morir sin Ren o Hachi


	3. TRSTEZAS Y ENFADOS

TRISTEZAS Y ENFADOS

la vida aquí es placentera, calmada y a la vez abrumadora, un poco parecida a la inaudible Tokio. A veces me siento morir y una vez por semana me dirijo al mar para tratar de ahogarme. Siento morir sin Ren o Hachi.

No encuentro palabras para describir el vacío que siento en mi interior, no se que puedo hacer para retomar las mismas cosas que hacía en el pasado; aquí es facil, pero en Tokio...

No quiero inoportunar a nadie y tampoco quiero que nadie sepa de mi en estos momentos. Siento vergûenza cuando pienso en la posible reacción de Hachi, sobre todo si aún continúa con Takumi. En verdad, no deseo que quieran estar cerca de mi, aunque muy en mi interior sea lo que más desee. Dios, no se que hacer**.**

Hoy es otro día en el hospital, ayer me desmayé, la anemia que mimo me ha dado una vida de perros, qué más puedo pedir a la vida? Solo puedo huir de ella, escondiéndome detras de la fachada de una rubia intrigantemente bella. Ya ni el alcohol me provoca, ni siquiera el sigarrillo; a simple vista llevo una vida organizada, pero ante el estetoscopio está falta de hierro.

Si solo pudiera ver a.... -nunca pensó que su deseo se volviera realidad-

-hachi, hachi- murmuro y trato de sacar el poco impulso de gritar que tenía ese día -hachi!!!- pero no escucha. Comienzo a llorar y otra vez sucita en mí ese dichoso ataque de hiperventilación. La vida no es un cuento de rosa. Siento haber hechado todo a perder. Admito que no he madurado en absoluto, tampoco soy independiente, necesito de la gente para sentirme bien conmigo misma. No entiendo como he llegado hasta esta ciudad, no recuerdo nada desde que la noviecita de Nobu dijo: _" no necesitas más a la esposa de Takumi más a tu lado". _Eso me irió prufundamente, a veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y sacarla de ese depertamento a golpes, es mi amiga, mi hermana y mi madre a pesar de todo.

**oOo**

10:00 a.m. día siguiente

el médico le dió el alta a Ren, con algunas sugerencias médicas, pero de resto todo está excelente...

-mami- exclama Ren con algo de sueño -ya nos vamos a casa?

-sí!!!!

-que bueno, no quiero más enfermeras, no me gustan. No entiendo por qué papá siempre las mira con esa cara de acosador?- miro a Takumi expresamente reprochándole el comentario de mi hijo, y el idiota solo se sonrie. Ok!! si las cosas siguen así, regresaré a Japón y no me quedaré con las ganas de preguntarle a ren sobre su papá. los niños siempre se dan cuenta de todo.

De todos modos me había dejado llevar por la situación. En el menor descido y Takumi se irá con la primera que le mueva el rabo, en definitivo, no entiendo su forma de actuar, será que el compañero es solo un obstáculo para su vida desordenada llena de sexo desenfrenado. Odio cuando se larga y no me habla durante días.

-mami... ¿en qué piensas?- pregunta Satsuki preocupada por mis gestos

-en nada importante- le respondo algo apenada

-estás enojada con papá?- susurra. La miro de reojo pensando que decirle, mientras que Takumi mira por el retrovisor espectante

-pues... algo así- le susurro- mientras que Ren en mis brazos y Satsuki a mi izquierda ríen cómplices


	4. DECISIÓN

Desición

-mija por qué está tan triste?, qué pasó? cuénteme- le preguntaba su abuela mientras le acariciaba su cabello rubio -sabes, me encanta tu nuevo look te hace ver tan linda, mija no se preocupe usted nunca ha estado sola, esa niña Nana la ha estado buscando todo el tiempo, por qué no la llama? dígale que está bien, sí?- de un momento a otro despertó, encontrándose sola en una pieza abandonada; sin pintura y el único mueble a medio tapizar

de verdad valdrá la pena?, nunca pensé que los muertos se daban cuenta de esas cosas y mucho menos que se preocuparan tanto

oOo

Ren, Satsuki a desayunar!- llegaron los dos niños corriendo hasta estrellarse contra su madre abrazándola fuertemente, no se sabía quien de los dos la abrazaba con más fuerza -muy bien monos araña, suéltenme para poder servirles!

-mami, te quiero- dijo Ren

-yo también- respondió su madre sonrientemente

-mami, me llevarías al parque para que te toque una canción?- exclamó el niño con mucha ilusión

-puede ser

-yo tambien puedo ir?- atinó la niña

-si tu también puedes ir- respondió Takumi, mientras salía del closet haciéndose el nudo en la corbata, posteriormente tomó entre sus brazos a la madre de sus hijos y la besó profundamente, mientras los pequeños hacían muecas de desagrado

oOo

suena el teléfono 1...2...3 veces -hello, this is Fujieda Naoki

-hello Naoki, i'm Nana- al escuchar esto el rubio se queda helado -cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?- reaccionó emocionado -sabes, Hachi te ha estado buscando incansablemente...

-sí para eso te llamaba, dime donde se hospeda y su número teléfonico

-enseguida, se hospeda en casa de Takumi y su número es 10235846 en londres

-bye- y suena cortado, a su vez el rubio queda de piedra, mientras su hija lo observa preocupada

un celular suena, dando el tono de un mensaje de texto en el buzon -"PILAS, PILAS... NANA OSAKI LLAMARÁ"- leído el mensaje suena el teléfono fijo contestando Hachi -Moshi, Moshi Nana desu!

-adivina- se oye tras el auricular

-adivino...- contesta Nana con tres interrogantes

-jajajajaja la persona que buscas te llama- silencio, Nana no comprende -jajajajaajajajaja soy yo Nana, Nana Osaki

-si claro, como si fuera tan tonta... ok, canta el coro de... rose

-ok...- se aclara la garganta

I need your love

i'm a broken rose

machi no kanashii your song

ibasho nai kodoku my love

i need your love

i'm a broken rose

Oh baby help me from frozen pain

with your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

la la la la la la la la la la

-mmmmmm quien es mi tormento?

-nobu, es y lo será siempre hasta la muerte

-la dirección es avenida notting hill 6-4- exclamó Hachi un poco enfada

-i got it

-i love you

-i love you too- cuelga el teléfono y sus lágrimas caen inconsolables, mientras Takumi la mira tiernamente tras sus gafas de sol

-bye bye

-bye- contestan los niños al tiempo

oOo

Su silueta es perfecta tras el espejo. Todo en sí es reluciente incluso su inconfundible maquillaje agresivo con su cabello rubio. No volvería al negro natural, hasta que halla acallado sus demonios interiores casi siempre embriagados de nostalgia que trae el mar. Hoy era el día perfecto para dejar ver su verdadera piel -hachi, mi sabueso- y suspira lentamente -hoy me dí por vencida, eres mi heroína, mi ejemplo a seguir, ya no buscaré pretextos para que no seas feliz ahora, sin mí has salido adelante, sin embargo yo, no he sido capás, dime cuál es el secreto de tu paraiso; ¡wow tengo la letra falta la música!- exclamaba frente al espejo, como si la imagen fuese la verdadera hachi


	5. LA VISITA DE LA REINA

**la visita de la reina**

-sabes Nana Komatsu, hemos compartido mucho pero nunca he logrado entender lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Más que nada, porque llegar a entenderte es imposible... por favor!, ya esta bien- pensaba Yunko mientras que le daba las últimas pinseladas a su última obra abstracta titulada Satsuki -Sinceramente no entiendo

-Ya es obvio, se verá con Takumi y se "reconsiliará con él", no entiendo qué tipo de amor es ese- pensaba Shin mientras conducía hacia el estudio de grabación

-Nana, Nana, Nana; por qué será que nunca podré tenerte?- se decía el joven rubio mirándose al espejo del baño principal, antes de ir a trabajar en el hostal de su familia

oOo

Ya lo está pensando, está a tres pasos de tocar el timbre de aquella casa y ver a su amiga, pero se lo impide el miedo, la congela a pesar del calor. Sin embargo inhala el aire descontaminado de la zona y se atreve a oprimir el botón. Suena estridente hasta afuera. Pasos apresurados, gritos y risas se oyen a través de la puerta -quién es?- se escucha la voz de un niño

-busco a Nana komatsu

-quién la necesita?

-Nana Osaki

un momento...- una llave entra en la cerradura, da una, dos vueltas y la puerta de madera de arce se abre en lamentos tardíos

-hola- saluda el niño, ella se sorprende del parecido que tiene con Takumi, pero su dulzura es incomparable -pasa por favor, mi mamá está en la cocina; doblas a la derecha y ahì está

-gracias, cuál es tu nombre?

-Ren

-oh! te llamas igual que un amigo muy querido

-él?- le muestra el porta retratos que está en la mesa de café de la sala de estar, causándole a ella una gran impresión, ya que es una hermosa foto color sepia en la que muestra al noble joven rasgueando su guitarra en una silla de mimbre

-me guiarás?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa tras sus lentes oscuros

-esta bien- responde el niño alsando los hombros un poco desganado por la situación que lo ha metido

-mamá, ella es Nana- exclama el niño llegando a la cocina. La mujer que estaba preparndo algo de comer a sus hijos se queda parada de la invitada mirándola fijamente, unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de su ojos castaños

-hola Hachi, tiempo sin verte- reaccionando se abalanza a los brazos de esa amiga entrañable que hacía ocho años no veía - a ver esa pata!- dice la chica rubia, quién guiña el ojo a los dos pequeños que están sentados en el comedor de la cocina. Los dos se miran indesisos si preguntar o no de la proveniencia de la extraña visitante, quién a su vez es tan hermosa a los ojos de los dos niños.

-qué me cuentas de tí Nana?- pregunta Hachi ya recompuesta y más relajada

.pues... que tengo ganas de regresar a Japón, tengo ganas de rergresar a mi antigua vida, tengo ganas de volver a comenzar, a soñar y descubrir un mundo que no ví en el momento en que decidí cerrar mis ojos y vivir en un mundo creado para no sentirme sola.

-lo extrañas?

-es una tortura cada mañana, siento su presencia cada mañana al despertar y en las noches cuando estoy medio dormida. Se que no debo culparlo por morir, pero hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía

- eso se llama duelo, sabes?

-pero que yo sepa, no dura tanto. no ocho años

-para cada quien es distinto

-y tú?- preguntó colocando sus codos sobre la mesa mientras aparecia un rubor adorable en sus mejillas - qué has estado haciendo?

-buscándote?- Nana suspira profundo, estanca su mirada en los ojos de Hachiko y se dedica a encontrar las profundas cicatrices hechas por el tiempo y su búsqueda insesante

-y tu marido?- pregunta con cierto tono de sinismo

-bien trabajando mucho, él me cuida, mientras que mi mamá se encarga de Satsuki- contesta Ren defendiendo a su papá

-no te han dicho algunas vez que eres iguak a tu mamá en el cuerpo de tu papá cuando era pequeño?- exclama Nana con más rosa en sus mejillas y una sonrisa encantadora

-tu crees?- preguntó el niño

-si ustedes dos se parecen mucho a su mamá!

-tú... cambiaste!- suspiró Hachi un poco melancólica

-eso debí haber hecho desde el mismo momento en que me casé con Ren

-eres la esposa de Ren!- preguntaron los niños a los gritos

-nunca van a dejar de ser iguales a su madre jajajajajajaja. Sí lo era

-en el colegio me enseñaron que cuando uno se casa es para siempre- imprecó Satsuki un poco enojada de lo que había escuchado

-si pero el sacerdote siempre dice "los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe"

-entonces la profesora se equivoco

-parece ser que sí- respondió Hachi sonriendo a sus hijos con ternura

-mi mamá una vez me contó que tú cantabas en una banda de rock!

-es cierto? mi papá también tocaba en una banda de rock!- declaró Ren entusiasmado

-así es, esos eran buenos tiempos, No cierto Hachi?

-Mamá conocía a las dos bandas, verdad que sí mami?

-sí amor

-Nana-san podrías quedarte un rato más? es que quisiera escucharte cantar. conocías a Reira?- los ojos de Nana dejaron de brillar al escuchar tal nombre

-la conocía, pero no hablabamos mucho

-por qué?

-Ren!- regaño Hachi

-déjalo. Eramos de diferentes bandas y ella no siempre se presentaba cuando nos reuníamos todos

-oohhh

Fin

* * *

espero que les haya divertido


End file.
